A night in Hyuuga Mansion
by irmaerica
Summary: It was like any other day in Konoha,but today,Hinata is inviting everyone for a sleepover party at Hyuuga Mansion.She is inviting Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura,Neji,Tenten.Ino and Shikamaru.What are the activities?What will happen?Pairings:sasusaku naruhina nejite
1. Chapter 1

Title:A Night In Hyuuga Mansion

Summary: It was just like any other day in Konaha, but today, Hinata is inviting everyone for a sleepover party at the huuga mansion. She is inviting Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura,Neji,Tenten,Ino and Shikamaru. What are the activities? What will they do?pairing: sasusaku nejiten shikaino naruhina.

Chapter 1

It was a peaceful morning in kohona as Hyuuga Hinata woke up from her bed and started preparing for her daily training with her team. While having breakfast, her father stopped and said "today, all of us would be out for a mission except for you and Neji .We will go after breakfast and won't be back until next month.You may ask your friends to come for a sleepover at our mansion if you want to."

"Thanks dad, Hinata" said. So, after breakfast, they all went for the mission. Hinata started to walk out of her house to find her friends and invite them.

She was thinking of informing Naruto first but when she saw the girls,(aka:sakura,tenten,ino)walking her way, she decided to tell them frist.

"Hi! My father is out for a mission so I am planning to host a sleepover party over at my house."

"Mansion." Ino corrected.

"Oh yeah…..mansion…"Hinata corrected herself.

"Hey sure I would come. My parents are out for a mission too. I'm so glad you invited me I won't be that lonely after all…" Sakura said.

"Okay! I'll come. What time is it?" Ino said

"It's 6.00 o'clock today I'll meet you over at my house. So eh… TenTen are you coming?"

"ummmm………"

"Oh and I forgot to tell you that I'll be inviting the boys too since NEJI nii-san will be there so he won't get lonely if the boys come."

The word NEJI changed Tenten's mind she quickly said "Yes I'll go!"

Sakura and Ino looked at each other knowing what the other one is thinking about.

It was silent for a while until Hinata decided to break the silent ness

"Sakura-chan will you help me to ask Sasuke-san if he wants to go?"

"eh..okay but I'm not sure if he would want to go…"

"Yeah okay. i understand. And Ino-chan, will you help me ask Shikamaru-san?

"What! you are inviting that lazy ass? But alright I'll ask…."Ino sighed

Then Hinata went to find Naruto and to invite him.

Hinata has already changed her shy attitude and dares to face and talk to Naruto. But she still blush easily in front of him.

The first place she picked to look in the ramen shop.

When she reached….

"hey Hinata wassup?"

"Oh, hi…I want to ask you something…uhhh nothing…no!i was wondering if you would like to come for my sleepover party at my house tonight?"

"why sure! Thanks for inviting me! Hinata-chan…."

"Ohhh.. you're welcome…sssssss….eeee you then bye!"

Hinata quickly turned away so that Naruto won't notice her face blushing like a tomato.

"hmm.. I wonder if Sasuke and Shikamaru-san would go…" Hinata thought

Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hi Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan is hosting a sleepover party over in the hyuuga mansion. She is inviting us there. Do you want to go?"

"hn.."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease"

"Oh god, kill me.."

"Yeah okay."

"Yay!"

Ino and Shikamaru

"SHIKAMARU!" her voice can be heard a mile away.

"Yes…what is it troublesome woman?"

"What did you call me!" Ino said in a dangerous tone.

"Nothing What is it?"

"Hinata-chan wants me to invite you to her sleeover party tonight at 6pm are you coming?"

"Troublesome but…okay"

Inside, Ino was very happy inside as she already gave up on Sasuke and had this crush on a certain Nara genius. Guess who?

The two girls quickly inform Hinata that the boy are going. Then all of them went home to prepare for the sleepover party. Hinata also ask them to bring along their swimming suits as she is planning to take them to the beach the next day.

Author's crap: Hey this is my first fanfic so don't be to harsh on me okay? And e-mail me if you have any ideas at bye! Hope you like it. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

TitleA night in Hyuuga Mansion.

Chapter 2 We're here!

"Oh nooooooooooo!" Hinata shouted running in circles

"What should I do? What should I dooooooo?"

"How can I forget about Shino and Kiba-kun?"

"Now what am I going to do?" she continued panicking.

"Just call them….." Neji replied coolly.

"Oh yeah! How can I be so silly?"

"Hello? Is Kiba-kun there?" Kiba's mother answered.

"Is that you Hinata dear? Kiba is not around. he went out for a duet mission with Shino dear. Do you want to leave a message?"

"Eh… nothing. Auntie, when will they be back?"

"I'm not sure but he said that it might be long…"

"Oh okay. Thanks. Bye."

"Bye"

Hinata put down the phone and signed.

Neji and Hinata are now waiting for their guests to come in the living room.

After a while………

"DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!"

The doorbell rang. Neji closed his ears with his hands. He had never liked the doorbell complaining that it is too loud.

"Coming." Hinata shouted.

When she reached the door, here stood a very excited Naruto claiming that he was soooo excited as he had never been to a sleepover before.

Hinata smiled and open the door wider to let him in.

When he was in, he keep on mumbling on and on about how huge the house is.

Then after a while, everybody came except Sakura and Sasuke. They were already 10 minutes late.

The only one Neji opened the door for was Tenten. What a gentleman. Then suddenly the doorbell rang again.

When Hinata went to the door, she could see Sakura and Sasuke standing together at her doorstep. She looked from Sakura to Sasuke and then looked back from Sasuke to Sakura. Then she decided to ask.

"Hey you guys came together?"

"NO!" both of them shouted together.

"We... Well... We met out side that's why we're together." Sakura said turned away so that Hinata couldn't see her blush. So did Sasuke.

"Oh I understand, come in we're all waiting for you." Hinata said deciding not to ask any further.

"Okay, now that all of you are here, I would like to take you around my house."

"Eh... mansion Hinata-chan" Ino corrected again

"Okay. Mansion. I would like to show you around the MANSION" Hinata corrected herself.

After a while of introducing, they all were back in the living room.

Everyone started talking about how huge the mansion is except for Neji,Shikamaru and Sasuke. Neji had been there for years while Sasuke had a mansion this huge, all for himself. And Shikamaru….. He was probably too lazy to talk… except that you can hear him mumbling things like troublesome or something like that.

"Ahem, now for the rooms, I would like you to write your name in this piece of paper and put it in the box. I will draw them out and announce the name. There will be two people in one room." The heiress of the Hyuuga clan told her friends.

They all wrote their names and put them in the box. When everybody is done, Hinata pulled out a paper and read out the name loudly.

"Ino-chan."

"Shikamaru-san. Both of you would sleep in the same room tonight."

"Next pair, Neji-niisan, Tenten-chan,both of you would sleep at the same room." They both blushed slightly.

"Sakura-chan and Sasuke-san." They were not really shocked because they were only four left. But they blushed slightly.

"Which means the last pair would be me and….."

"Me!" Naruto finished her sentence. He was very happy for he had developed feeling for this Hyuuga girl.

"Okay then, Marina-san will show you to your room. Arrange your belongings in your room together with your roommate and come down in another 20 minutes. By then, dinner would be ready. And… come down to dinner with your pajamas so that we can see what _kind_ you wear."

"Alright! Let's go!"

So, hey all went up together with their roommates.

Author's crap: Sorry guys I know its short but I can't think of anything now. But I'll try to make the next chapter longer. And tell me if you like it kay? Gotta go. R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

A Night in Hyuuga mansion.

Chapter 3

Sasuke and Sakura

"Why in the world am I stuck with her!I shouldn't have come in the first place!" Sasuke thought.

They had not talked to each other since they were put in the same room.

Sakura couldn't take the silent anymore. So she decided to break the silent.

"Sasuke-kun…Are you going to change? We're supposed to be down in another 10 minutes."

"I know! But do you expect me to change in front of you?" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Uhhh…no" Sakura said.

"Oh god…What did I do. She sounded like she is going to cry. Again…"

"Oooo…kay..I guess. Then I'll go change first." she said while walking into the bathroom

After a few minutes, she came out with a white dress with cherry blossoms' petal on it. The dress only has two stripes which were tied in a ribbon on the top of her shoulder to keep the dress on her. And god knows, what will happen if the ribbons fall off.

When she came out, she saw Sasuke wearing a black colored pajamas with his clan sign on it. Sasuke was shocked when he saw her with her pajamas, he had never seen her wearing like this before. "Wow! Her body curves are perfect" Sasuke thought as he shook himself out of it.

"What are you thinking!" he snapped at himself.

Sakura walked out and went to the mirror. She combed her hair and tied them up in a knot with a pin with her bangs down. Then, when Sakura was about to walk out from the room,

Sasuke accidentally blurted out

"Sakura, you look beautiful like that." He said softly but Sakura heard it loud and clear.

She blushed and couldn't help but ask.

"Do you mean it Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes." He said blushing.

Naruto and Hinata

"Naruto-kun. Do you feel comfortable staying here for the night?"

"Sure. Why not? Its better here compared to my house. Anyway, thanks for asking."

"No problem.I think I'll go change."

She went in to the changing room and came out with a short dress just like Sakura's but in a light blue colour. Maruto's mouth almost drop off by the sight of it. She looks soooo cute!

While the active boy was wearing a pajamas covered with ramen! Weird…

Naruto's eyes never stop staring at the hyuuga heiress.

She blushed and quickly walk toward the mirror. She combed her hair and asked if Naruto wants to go with her.

When they reach the dining room, everyone was already there.

Tenten was wearing blue silky pajamas with her hair down and Hinata noticed that her cousin was looking at Tenten with big huge eyes. None of them had ever seen Tenten with her hair down but Neji was extra excited. Hinata giggled to herself. Neji looked handsome with his white pajamas.

Shikamaru was wearing a normal pajamas with has stripes. Ino was the sexiest among all. She wore a very tight shirt where they are able to see belly and a very short skirt. But it looks like it only effects on Shikamaru. Sasuke couldn't even bother!

So Hinata decided to start the party. She clapped her hands and the lights were off. After a while the lights were on and the long table was full of food. Before Hinata could even say anything, the ramen was already finished. O my god? What happen? They all turned to Naruto and…as expected, he finished it! It looked like he ate it together with the plate.

The cook panick and quickly replaced it with a new one. Afraid that he might be sect by his employer.

Dear, dear, Chouji must have effected Naruto.

He sure ate fast.

After dinner, they decide to play games. Ino suggest truth or dare, Naruto suggest spin the bottle.

They all gathered at a huge empty room and started playing…

Author's note. Very very sorry I took along time to update my exams are just over and my god they were so hard.Okay,I am very sorry if this chapter sucks but next chapter I will only write about the game they are playing aka truth or dare. R&R. hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

A night in Hyuuga Mansion

Chapter 4

They were all in the room…

It was a HUGE room.

"Wow and to think that I thought it would be like a room that is the size of my wardrobe" Naruto said while all of them sweat dropped.

There were cans of beer and bottles of drinks plus jellies, and some other random food.

"Now that everything is ready, lets start playing" the host said.

"Since I am the one that suggested the game, I'll start" Ino said.

"Okay, everybody knows the rule of the game right?" They all nodded.

"Sasuke-kun, Truth or dare?"

"Hn truth." He said knowing that this girl's dares would be mad.

"Okay, who stole your first kiss? You must tell the truth."

He hesitated for a while and said "Naruto"

Every one burst out laughing except Sasuke and Naruto. Even shy little Hinata giggled

"Oh my god! When did you do it? Are you guys gay?"

"No! It was an accident okay. Thanks a lot to Sasuke's _fan club_"

"I wouldn't want to kiss that dope in a thousand years!"

"Okay stop it, Shikamaru, truth or dare?"

"Oh god, this is troublesome dare."

Sasuke lean closer to Shikamaru and whispered something in his ears. His eyes winded.

"What! Are you crazy? There is no way I am going to do that!"

"A dare is a dare, NO changes"

"Troublesome…"

He went over to the can of beers, poured some in the cup add a strawberry flavored jelly in, drank it but he didn't swallow.

He went over to Ino and split it out on her face.

Oh dear, god knows what will happen to him.

Ino's face was red and her blood is boiling inside.

She stood up and gave Shikamaru a tight slap on the face.

"What the hell are you trying to do!"

She ran to the toilet to wash her face.

Everybody stared at them in disbelieve.

"Ino sure is scary when she gets angry" Tenten whispered to Neji

He nodded quietly and agreed with what the woman just said.

So they continued playing. Its Shikamaru's turn.

"Naruto, truth or dare?

"What! You think I'm a chicken? DARE!"

"Okay,I dare you to………"

Again, Shikamaru whispered to Naruto.

"What the F! I'm not gay okay!"

"I know but do I look like I care!" snapped Shikamaru.

"I just wanna confirm something…."he grumbled after he calmed down. But nobody heard.

Naruto walked towards Neji and gave him a peck on his cheeks. Everyone was soooo shocked they didn't even move. Shikamaru muttered a troublesome under his breath. Tenten was the first one to react.

"U.Z.U.M.A.K.I. N.A.R.U.T.O! How dare you kiss my Neji-kun!"She screamed at the top of the lungs.

"Ahem. Your Neji-kun? Naruto asked out of pure curiosity.

Both Neji and Tenten blushed like there is no tomorrow.

The whole room burst out laughing. "You like him don't you?" Ino accused

"And Neji, I heard something about you liking Tenten too! is it true? Huh?Huh?Huh?" Naruto is starting to get excited.

"Shut up!" both shouted at the same time.

"Okay, okay. Now its my turn. Hinata-chan.Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

" I heard rumors that you had a crush on me since we were in the academy, is it true?"

"Hhh…ai"

Nobody in the room was shocked except Naruto.

"Awww…Hinata-chan I love you too!"

"Awwwww…that's sweet…." All the kunoichi in the room said. Hinata blushed all shades of red.

"Ino-chan, truth or dare?"

"Dare me baby!"

"Okay, I dare you to…" she whispered something

Ino walked over to Shikamaru and smiled sweetly.

"Shikamaru-kun,I am sorry for what I did just now and I wanna tell you that I…I….I…. gave up sasuke and…startedtolikeyou"She said in one breath.

Immediately, Shikamaru pulled her towards him and gave her a passionate kiss. And whispered "I love you too"

When they broke the kiss Ino stood up and sat beside her newly found boyfriend.

"Man…this is getting boring…lets go watch a movie!"

"Good Idea Ino! Lets go. Here let me bring you to the movie room."said Hinata

Author's note:Sorry my computer broke down and I have lots of stuff to do.Hope you'll like it r&r!


End file.
